ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma
Akuma is one of the antagonists of Capcom's Street Fighter franchise. His first appearance in UFS was in the form of the promo card ***Akuma***, he then saw two version released in the Street Fighter expansion The Next Level, and in July 2007 he saw two additional character cards released in the Street Fighter Battle Packand another in Domination. Between all of Akuma's character cards he has access to the Air, All, Chaos, Death, Evil, Order, and Void resource symbols, with both Evil and Void being available on all of his character cards. The Next Level (COMMENTARY ON CHARACTER CARD) *Akuma* *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 25 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 270 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Death, Evil, Void **React R''' Commit: After a control check is made, that check gets -1. **Enhance '''E Commit Discard 1 momentum: Your opponent takes the top card of their deck and adds it to their card pool face down. ---- (COMMENTARY ON CHARACTER CARD) **Akuma** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 25 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 270 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Chaos, Evil, Void **React R''' Commit: Before a control check is made, that check gets +2. **React '''R Commit: After your opponent adds a card to their momentum, take the top card of your deck and add it to your momentum. ---- (COMMENTARY ON CHARACTER CARD) ***Akuma*** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 25 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 270 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Evil, Void **React R''' Commit, discard 1 momentum: After you play a card into your card pool, neither player may play response cards or response abilities for the rest of the turn. **Enhance '''E Commit 1 foundation: Draw 1 card. Only playable if you have an All card in your card pool. ---- Here is a list of Akuma cards from the SF03 The Next Level set: *01 - *Akuma* - Character *02 - **Akuma** - Character *03 - Ashura Senku - Action *04 - Hyakki Shu - Action *05 - Only the Strong Survive - Action *06 - Goken's Beads - Asset *07 - Akuma's Close Jab - Attack *08 - Akuma's Close Strong Punch - Attack *09 - Akuma's Tomoe Nage - Attack *10 - Gohadoken - Attack *11 - Messatsu-Gohado - Attack *12 - Tatsumaki Zanku Kyaku - Attack *13 - Tenma Kujin Kyaku - Attack *14 - Zugai Hasatsu - Attack *15 - Dark Hado - Foundation *16 - Power and Skill - Foundation *17 - Unbridled Rage - Foundation *18 - Unparalleled Skill - Foundation Street Fighter Battle Pack: Ryu Vs Akuma (COMMENTARY ON CHARACTER CARD) ****Akuma**** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 5 *Vitality: 33 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 270 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Evil, Order, Void **React R''' Commit: After you check a 1, 2, or 3 re-check (Only 1 re-check per control check). **React '''R Discard 1 momentum: After your opponent makes a control check, add the card used for the control check to their hand. Your opponent re-checks (Only one re-check per control check). If the re-check is successful, draw 1 card. ---- (COMMENTARY ON CHARACTER CARD) *****Akuma***** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 28 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 270 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Wind, Evil, Void **React R''' Commit: After you check a 1, add the card used for the control check to your hand and re-check (Only 1 re-check per control check). **React '''R Commit: After you make a control check that fails by 2 or less, that control check is successful. ---- Here is a list of Akuma cards from the SFBP Street Fighter Battle Pack: Ryu Vs Akuma set: *01 - ****Akuma**** - Character *02 - *****Akuma***** - Character *03 - Instant Hell Murder - Action/Attack *04 - Unleashed Demons - Action *05 - Onigami Isle - Asset *06 - Akuma's Low Forward Kick - Attack *08 - Go Shoryuken - Attack *09 - Hyakki Go Sen - Attack *10 - Hyakki Go Tsui - Attack *11 - Kongoko-Kuretsuzan - Attack *12 - Messatsu-Gorasen - Attack *13 - Tenma Go Zanku - Attack/Action *14 - Constant Training - Foundation *16 - Done no Wrong - Foundation *18 - Full Power - Foundation *19 - Live for the Fight - Foundation *21 - The Raging Demon - Foundation *22 - Twisted Moral Code - Foundation Domination (COMMENTARY OF CHARACTER CARD) ******Akuma****** *Cost: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 7 *Vitality: 20 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 270 *Blood Type: ?? *Resource Symbols: Evil, Fire, Void **React R''' (4+): Once per turn, before a control check is made, that check gets -4. Failing this control check will not end the Combat Phase. **Enhance '''First E Commit, commit X foundations: Commit X of your opponent's foundations. ---- Here is a list of Akuma cards from the SF07 Domination set: *01 - ******Akuma****** - Character *02 - Seclusion - Action *03 - Kiga Cave - Asset *04 - Akuma's Hadoken - Attack *05 - Akuma's Shoryureppa - Attack *06 - Hurricane Kick - Attack *07 - Challenges Only - Foundation *08 - Sensing Weakness - Foundation *09 - Tensho Kaireki Jin - Foundation/Attack Category:Akuma Category:All Category:Character Category:Evil Category:Response Category:Void